El camino
by besdlyn.7
Summary: los pensamientos vuelan en nuestro corazon gracias a las canciones, esta vez le sucedio a Ichigo, quieren saber que piensa de Rukia?.. es un song fic ;


Hola! Aquí dejándoles un song fic que… bueno desde que oí la canción me imagine a Ichigo y Rukia por siempre, ya saben :D, ojala les guste, la canción es de Warcry un grupo de power metal español…

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, es del señor Tite Kubo

* * *

El camino

_La vida es como un camino  
Sendero que debes recorrer  
Marcado por un destino  
Que no vas a conocer_

Sí todos lo dicen, o si no al menos lo piensan, el destino ya tiene dictado nuestro camino, en verdad será así?, en verdad no lo podremos cambiar?, en realidad todos tenemos ya un camino delimitado…

Como creer que eso es verdad si no lo conocemos hasta que sucede…

Mi padre es un eterno creyente del destino, es por eso que se trata de convencer a si mismo que la muerte de mi madre ya estaba escrita, y que no importa lo que hiciese sucedería de todos modos de alguna u otra forma, también por eso insiste en que gracias a ese destino yo encontraré a mi "media naranja" brrrrr! solo de pensar en cómo lo dice me da escalofríos…

_Buscarás una persona  
Que recorra el camino junto a ti_

En serio que Isshin está loco, piensa que solo porque él lo dice, me la voy a pasar buscando entre las "cualidades" de las chicas… Mi padre es un pervertido!

Yo no buscare nada! ya que si es el destino como él dice, me tiene que encontrar a mi no?, aunque sea de noche, o aunque este lloviendo si así debe ser… la chica en cuestión me encontrará…

_Alguien que complete tu alma  
Y te ayude a ser feliz_

Crash! Nada puede definir lo que me sucedió, ahora resulta que tengo una doble vida, pues soy Shinigami y ayudo a que las personas etto… pasen al mas allá los buenos, y a los malos los destruyó… siiii!! , el único inconveniente es que en este paquete viene incluida una chica, si la causante de mi destino actual se puede decir…

Su nombre es Rukia, aunque yo prefiero llamarla enana, ya saben por lo de su tamaño compacto, la verdad también la llamo así porque es muy divertido pelear con ella, y si soy sincero hace mucho tiempo que no me divertía… aunque no lo demuestro, eso… no estaría bien… ella no debe saber que me agrada…

_Y hallé, alguien con quien andar  
Y hallé, alguien con quien soñar  
_

Pues así es, tengo que confesar que la encontré ( jajaja o me encontró…)… ella es especial… si hasta su extraña obsesión por los conejos me parece tierna, creo que desde lo de mi madre a nadie había dejado que se acercara tanto a mí como para que ocupara un lugar en mi corazón, con ella puedo caminar sin rumbo y aun así seguir un camino, con ella puedo soñar aunque sé que tal vez todos esos sueños nunca se hagan realidad…

Y es que quien se puede resistir a su manera infantil de ver la vida, claro que quiero asesinar con mis propias manos a todos los que se le quedan viendo como lobos, bueno no es que este celoso… solo debo proteger a mi compañera, porque por ahora solo eso somos, al menos con eso me conformo, ya que siendo así podemos seguir juntos con la excusa del trabajo…

_Y tu, tu junto a mi, yo junto a ti  
En el camino hasta que nos llegue el fin  
_

Si, ahora sé (después de tanto tiempo…), que si quieres estar junto a mí, debí darme cuenta antes, pero por lo de mi experiencia en estas cosas, sabes… no había notado que en realidad somos muy cercanos, y que esa cercanía no se compara con la que tienes con los demás…

Por eso ante la luna, astro protector del amor de los humanos te prometo, te juro que siempre estaremos juntos…

_Tu, tu junto a mi, yo junto a ti  
En el camino hasta que nos llegue el fin  
_

Aunque tenga que enfrentarme a la Soul Society al completo, incluido tu Niisama, los Hollows, los Menos, los Arrancar, a Aizen, no me importa a quien deba enfrentar para que estemos juntos, yo lo conseguiré, lo sabes Rukia, por ti soy capaz de cualquier cosa…

… cualquier cosa, rescatarte de juicios injustos, protegerte con mi cuerpo de ataques masivos, lo hare todo, para seguir junto a ti…

_Si un __día dejo de avanzar,  
Sigue el camino sin volver la vista atrás,  
_

Y si por alguna razón debo morir antes que tú, sigue sin mí en este camino que construimos juntos, y si llegas a ser tú la que me abandone primero, ten por seguro que continuare por tu memoria… lo prometo por mi honor…

_Lo importante es creer, en que al final  
Volveremos a estar juntos los dos  
_

Por eso tu junto a mí y yo a tu lado seremos eternos, y si este camino llega a su fin nosotros continuaremos, nuestras alma continuaran a través de los eones, unidas como ahora…

Eternamente… porque así son los amores como el nuestro, para siempre…

_Y __tú, tu junto a mí, yo junto a ti  
En el camino hasta que nos llegue el fin_

_

* * *

_

Ojala y puedan escuchar la cancion para que escuchen el sentimiento que le pone el tipo al cantarla, por eso, ahhh me encanto para ellos, emm bueno, tambien espero que les haya gustado, ya saben comentarios o sugerencias son bien recibidos

Gracias por leer!

Atte Besdlyn ;)


End file.
